someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Disturbing Disc
Hello. My name is Sarah. I’m telling my story online for I fear I may never get a chance to tell it in person. Just earlier today, I bumped into a man. Now, I don’t know the man’s name and I don’t really care to. I usually just call him “creepy fuck.” I’ve seen him lurking outside my high school more than once and checking out girls half his age. He has this shaggy hair that hides his eyes and always looks like he’s hiding something. Everything about this guy screams sex offender. That’s what I think anyway. He’s never been charged of anything, but I know better. Anyway, he approached me today, smiling. This creeped me out. He said he had something for me and held out a computer disc. I tried to deny it, but then he said he made it just for me. Then I was even more disturbed. I figured it was a freaky video of his junk or something, so I really didn’t want it. But then I considered such a thing could be used as evidence against him, so I took the disc and got away from the guy as quickly as I could. I would have given it to the police, but I worried I would look like an idiot if I gave it to them and it had something else on it. So I decided to take it home and give it a quick peek first. If it had something disturbing on it, I’d look away and just eject the disc. I wish I had just given it to the police… When I got home, I popped it in my computer. It was just a black screen at first, but then some white text appeared. “This game has a simple goal. Save all the people; don’t leave a soul.” So this was a game? He made a game for me? That’s kind of creepy, but what harm can a game do? After nothing else happening, I pressed enter. More text appeared. “Of these words, please take heed. Put on headphones, for sound you’ll need.” I did as it said, but kept the volume on low. I suspected screamers. I pressed enter again. I was greeted with some eerie 8-bit music. I couldn’t place where it was from. It sounded like it was from other video games, but all mixed up. The darkness finally lifted some and I could see my character. I was standing in a dark room. I couldn’t see anything but my sprite and the walls. No other instructions were given. I quickly figured out that I could use the arrow keys to move and the enter key to open doors. I exited the room and wandered around what seemed like a labyrinth of a house. Room after room, I entered and found nothing but darkness. I was starting to think there was nothing else to this game, when I heard a scream. The eerie thing about the scream was it wasn’t 8-bit. It was a recording of a real scream. I was thrown off by it, but followed it. The music stopped and the scream played on a loop, which got louder and quieter depending on which direction I went. I finally got to where the sound was coming from and opened the door. Inside the room were two sprites. One seemed to be attacking the other. I couldn’t tell exactly what they were doing, as they were just sprites. I ran up to the two and pressed enter. When I pressed enter, the attacking sprite disappeared. It didn’t do any animation. It just vanished. After that, the music started again. This was actually a relief. I preferred the creepy music to the screaming. The character who had been attacked took my hand and we walked back to the room I started in. I didn’t have to find my way back, fortunately. The game did it on its own. Once back in the main room, more text appeared. “Thank you for saving me, but there are others to be set free.” So I had to do the whole thing all over again. I wandered around the house until I finally heard a scream again. The scream was different this time. It was from a different person. Something I should mention about these screams; they didn’t sound like they were from voice actors. It sounded like someone went out and recorded people who were actually screaming, as opposed to acting. This was frightening, but curiosity drove me to continue. I did just as I had before, turning left and right as the looping screams led me to the proper room. The same thing happened when I opened the door. There was another sprite being attacked by the same sprite from before. I walked up to the two, pressed enter, and the attacking sprite disappeared again. The rescued sprite took my hand and led me back to the main room. “Now there are two, but there are more for you.” And so I continued, following the same pattern. With each character came a new scream and a new line of text when brought to the main room. “The number has been brought to three, but can you set them all free?” “You’ve made it to number four. Now you only have one more.” Just one more? Finally. This game was both mind-numbing and unnerving at the same time. The repetition and lack of a change of scenery was boring and the music and screams were disconcerting. Everything went normal for the fifth one… until I brought them back to the main room. “Now that you’ve made it to number five, I think we should tell you we’re not alive.” After they said that, all the rescued sprites turned white and their lower halves disappeared. They were all ghosts… “I’m sorry Sarah. I know you tried, but the truth is we’ve already died.” The game knew my name. No, that creepy fuck who made this game knew my name. Then, for the first time in the game, the lights came on. I could see the room I was in. It was my bedroom. It wasn’t my character’s bedroom. It was my real life bedroom, just in pixelated form. This man not only knew my name, but what my bedroom looked like. This meant he knew where I lived. If this wasn’t horrifying enough, more text appeared. “But don’t you worry; don’t you fuss. For soon, you will join us.” Then the sprite that had been attacking the others appeared. “Wasn’t finding these souls such a gem? I think it’s time I introduced them!” The screen faded to black before video began to play, like credits, only much more gruesome. On one side of the screen was black with white text. The text read names, ages, birthdays, and days of death. On the other side of the screen, real life video played of the man killing five people. He did so gleefully. There was skinning, gutting, severing of limbs, biting, and even eating some of the flesh. My suspicions of him being a sexual predator were also confirmed in these videos. This man is a sexual predator and much worse. I don’t know how I managed to sit through all that footage, but I did. The screen faded to black and I thought the nightmare was over, but it wasn’t. More video appeared, this time of the man looking straight at the camera, straight at me. He spoke and what he said was also put as text at the bottom of the screen. “Listen to my words, for they are true. I’m coming, Sarah, coming for you.” He then began to laugh maniacally before fading to black and taking me back to my desktop. I was crying and my heart was pounding by this point. This man was after me and knew where I lived. I couldn’t risk going outside. He could have been waiting. I couldn’t get my parents to help because they weren’t home. I did the only logical thing I could think of. I called the police. The police arrived at my home and I calmed down just enough to tell them what happened. I showed them the disc, but it didn’t work. They got upset with me and thought I was playing some sort of sick prank. I told them the man must have programed the disc to erase itself, but they didn’t believe me. It wasn’t until I listed what names and dates of death I could remember from seeing in that video that they became less skeptical. They said they would look into it and see if they could recover the data from the disc. They said they couldn’t do anything about the man though, as there was no evidence against him. I leave you all with a message. If you see a man around 5’8” with shaggy dark blond hair and green eyes, stay away from him. If he gives you a disc, give it to the police. Don’t play it. To Mom, Dad, my family, my friends, I love you. If I don’t make it, you know who did it and I’m sorry I had to go so soon. I’m sorry, but I don’t think I’ll make it. Like he said, He’s coming for me. Category:Video Games Category:Original Story Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game